La Maldición Potter
by Miss Curie
Summary: —La maldición Potter haciendo su magia. Remus enarcó una ceja y miró al animago. —¿Aún sigues con eso? —Tengo suficientes pruebas para sostener mi teoría.


**Disclaimer: todo lo relacionado con el mundo de Harry Potter le pertenece a J. K. Rowling**

* * *

_La Maldición Potter_

* * *

Sirius se había escabullido en la habitación y miraba la situación con una sonrisa divertida en su rostro; la situación le parecía conocida, aunque la que recordaba, él mismo estaba involucrado (contra su voluntad, pero involucrado).

—Eres un idiota, Potter—bufó Ginny, mientras que sacudía su ropa y pelo, y dirigía un mirada de muerte al otro chico.

—Fue sin querer, Ginny—trataba de excusarse Harry, tratando de que no se le escapara una risa, y el cual también estaba con polvo—. Lo juro.

Ésta rodó los ojos, claramente sin creer en la palabras del pelinegro.

Molly les había encargado de limpiar la habitación que estaba al lado de la que Sirius mantenía al hipogrifo en la casa.

Por eso, cuando Sirius escuchó un golpe seguido de una exclamación, decidió ir a ver si todo estaba en orden.

En algún momento de la reñida que ambos jóvenes estaban teniendo, sobre quien había tenido la culpa de que las empolvadas y raídas cortinas cayeran sobre ambos, Remus había subido y estaba inclinado en el marco de la puerta.

—La maldición Potter haciendo su magia.

Remus enarcó una ceja y miró al animago. —¿Aún sigues con eso?

—Tengo suficientes pruebas para sostener mi teoría.

El lincantropo suspiró; desde que la familia Weasley había llegado a la antigua casa de los Black, Sirius había vuelto con su teoría de cuando estaban en el colegio.

—Sólo porque James se casó con una pelirroja, tenga el pelo indomable y use anteojos, y su padre tenga las mismas características, no significa que todos los Potter tengan una maldición.

—En realidad, mi querido amigo, esta vez te equivocas—Sirius apartó la mirada de la pareja que no era pareja y la posó en su amigo; sonrió con picardía y suficiencia—. ¿Qué crees que hice aquel verano encerrado en la biblioteca de la casa de James?

Remus negó con la cabeza, convencido de que el pelinegro se había vuelto loco. O ya estaba loco y eso se lo confirmaba. Le había parecido sospechoso la actitud de Sirius aquel verano antes de arrancar su último año en Hogwarts. Había sido realmente una novedad y extrañeza que se pasara todas las mañanas encerrado en la biblioteca y, cada vez que le preguntaban, éste se limitaba a negar con la cabeza y dedicarles una mirada misteriosa.

Sirius rió a carcajadas por la expresión que el rostro de Remus había adoptado, haciendo que tanto Ginny como Harry se sobresaltaran por el sonido (pensaban que estaban solos, y no que tenían público viendo el espectáculo que habían montado).

—¡Sirius!—Ginny se dio la vuelta, con el ceño fruncido; el hombre la había asustado.

Harry, a pesar de coincidir con la pelirroja, les dedicó una sonrisa a cada uno. —Sirius, Remus. No sabía que estaban acá.

Remus negó con la cabeza y le lanzó una mirada de advertencia a Sirius.

—Nos pareció haber escuchado un ruido y subimos para ver si todo estaba en orden—el hombre intercedió, impidiendo que su amigo cerrara la boca disgustado.

—Solo fueron las cortinas que cayeron—Ginny dirigió la vista hacia el cúmulo de tela que había en sus pies, antes de dirigirle una mirada fulminante a Harry y volver a dirigirse a su antiguo profesor—, porque cierta persona fue muy bruta al correrlas.

—¡Ey!—exclamó indignado—. No fui yo quien se enredó con las cortinas.

Y bajo la divertida mirada de Sirius, los dos adolescentes volvieron a acusarse entre ellos por quien había sido el culpable.

Con una sonrisa en su rostro, Remus sacó la varita y en un instante las cortinas se encontraban nuevamente en su lugar; Ginny dirigió una sonrisa agradecida antes de ignorar a Harry y con un "deja ya de lloriquear, Potter"volvió a la tarea que su madre les había encomendado.

—Te lo dije, querido Lunático—Sirius palmeo el hombro de su amigo—. La maldición Potter.

Remus suspiró. —Creo que esta vez tienes razón.

—Por supuesto que la tengo—giró y miró hacia donde se encontraban los dos adolescentes; un aire de nostalgia había aparecido en su rostro—. Lo único que espero que no sea tan ciego como la pelirroja—hizo una mueca pero se volvió hacia su viejo amigo—. En fin. Que dices, ¿apuesta?

Remus lo miró, enarcando una ceja. —¿Para verte perder unos cuantos galeones y que andes peor que el cuadro de tu madre? —una sonrisa que hacia tiempo que no aparecía en el rostro del licántropo, se colocó—. ¿Cuánto quieres perder, Black?

Y los dos amigos salieron de la habitación, cada uno diciendo cuando la pareja se formaría finalmente.

Porque después de todo, la maldición de los Potter era más fuerte.

* * *

**Porque pedimos más momentos así.**

**Espero que les haya gustado ;)**


End file.
